Forestspots' Love
by Spottedleaf12478
Summary: Forestspots is in love with Thornclaw. Just after confessing her love, Shadowclan raids the camp. Forestspots must choose whether to save her little sister or her mate. Sorry its so short. Please R
1. Chapter 1 Introduction

Forestspots curled up in her nest. The soft breathing of the cats around her was comforting. She glanced around at the familiar shapes. One pelt in particular caught her gaze. Thornclaw. Such a big shot warrior. 'He wouldn't notice a small meek warrior like me.' Forestspots thought to herself.

She also spotted another cat. Speckledpelt. Her sister. Such a little thing. Barely a warrior, Speckledpelt was spending her first night in the warriors den. Forestspots looked at her paws. She needed sleep.

Just as Forestspots was drifting off, a yowl split the air. The cats jumped to their feet and darted into the camp. "What is it?" Sorreltail yelped.

"Who yelled?" Birchfall shouted.

"What's going on?" whimpered Foxleap.

"Calm down." Roared Firestar. "Thornclaw, take Mousewhisker and Cloudtail to find whoever yowled. Oh, and take Forestspots."

Forestspots felt her ears get hot as she fell into step beside Thornclaw. She blinked and tried to focus on the path in front of her. Forestspots looked up and saw a twoleg kit chasing a small Shadowclan apprentice. "Thunderclan, attack!" yowled Thornclaw.

Forestspots shot towards the apprentice and grabbed his scruff as the others surrounded the twoleg and chased it off. Forestsots set the little ginger tom down and he scrabbled towards the Shadowclan camp. "That was brave, Forestspots." Thornclaw said brightly.

Forestspots licked her chest in embarrassment. "It was nothing, really." She purred.

Forestspots padded back to camp. Speckledpelt darted up to her. "What was it?" she cried.

"A twoleg was harassing a Shadowclan apprentice by the border. Poor thing was scared to death." Forestspots purred.

Speckledpelt glanced over her shoulder at a reddish tom. "Foxleap asked me to be his mate today!"

"Really? That's great!"

Speckledpelt looked like she was going to burst with joy. She bounced across the camp and greeted the young warrior. Forestspots smiled and shot a glance at Thornclaw, who was telling Brambleclaw about the twoleg. His golden pelt shone in the early morning light. She had to tell him her feelings for him eventually, but she could never muster up the courage. "Hello."

Forestspots turned to see Firestar. "Hello Firestar." Forestspots mewed dipping her head.

"I need you to lead a border patrol along the Shadowclan border."

"Okay."

"I get the feeling it wasn't by chance that apprentice was inside our borders when to twoleg was."

"Me too. Who should I take?"

"Whoever."

Forestspots turned. "Thornclaw, Cloudtail, and Bumblestripe. Border patrol." Forestspots shouted.

She led the cats to the Shadowclan border. The cats hadn't gotten far when Forestspots scented trouble. "Get down!" she hissed to the patrol.

The cats ducked into some bracken. Forestspots clearly saw a Sahdowclan patrol inside the border. Very far inside. Forsetspots recognized Rowanclaw, Toadfoot, Ratscar, and the apprentice she rescued earlier. The Shadowclan cats whispered quietly amoung themselves. Cloudtail growled and stood but Forestspots stopped him. "They might be here because of danger in Shadowclan." She whispered.

Forestspots stood and approached the patrol. "What brings you to our territory?" she questioned, not hiding the fury in her tone.

"We need to speak with Firestar." Spat Rowanclaw.

Forestspots signaled for her parol to come out. "Then we'll escourt you there." Growled Thornclaw.

The cats walked in silence to the camp. "Firestar, Shadowclan wants a word with you." Bumblestripe hissed casting a fourocious look over his shoulder.

Ratscar stepped foreward. "Out marigold supply is gone and we need more now. We were hoping Thunderclan could supply us. Unless you are all cowards."

The snarls that erupted put a smug grin on Ratscar's face. "Jayfeather, bring out as much marigold as we can spare." Firestar called.

The blind medicine cat dropped a bundle of marigold at Ratscar's paws. He picked it up and his parol was escorted out by Brambleclaw and some others. "Something's not right." Jayfeather murmured. "Those cats reeked of marigold."

Forestspots cast a glance over her shoulder. Jayfeater was right. The Shadowclan cats smelled like they were up to their whiskers in marigold. Something definitely was up.


	2. Chapter 2 Shadowclan Strikes

Forestspots was waiting for Firestar to give the signal for them to leave to go to the Gathering. She realized she was sitting next to Thornclaw. "Um, Thornclaw, I need to tell you something."

Thornclaw turned and looked at Forestspots "What is it?" he mewed.

"I-I, um, I think, um, I love you, Thornclaw."

Thornclaw smiled. "I have loved you for a while. I guess I never had the courage to tell you."

"You? _You_ never had the courage to tell _me_ 'I love you?'"

Thornclaw laughed. "Told ya you were brave."

Thornclaw purred and brushed his cheek against Forestspots'. She felt her tail twining with his. "Let's go!" yelled Firestar.

The new mates stood and walked to the Gathering together. Thunderclan were last to arrive. Forestspots noticed Speckledpelt beaming with pride at Firestar. The leader winked at the little cat and jumped into the tree. Onestar stepped up and called the gathering to order. "Prey is running well in Windclan." He mewed. "We have also discovered an abundance of catmint."

He nodded to Leopardstar. The old leader cleared her throat. "Duskfur has moved into the nursery this morning." She said in a raspy voice.

Firestar smiled. "Speckledpelt will be moving into the nursery tonight." He purred.

Forestspots nearly shrieked with joy. She smiled brightly at her sister. Forestspots' smile disappeared when she noticed that Shadowclan's deputy was missing. Along with half their warriors. Blackstar stepped forward. "Shadowclan has nothing to report." Growled Blackstar grinning just like Ratscar had done earlier.

This moon's gathering had sped by. Forestspots darted across the tree bridge and heard a yowl of distress coming from the camp. She sped back to the camp with the rest of Thunderclan and Shadowclan on her heels. She burst through the thorn tunnel and saw Shadowclan everywhere. Jayfeather and Dovepaw struggled to keep cats out of the medicine den. "Shadowclan, attack!" yowled Blackstar.

Firestar echoed his call with the Thunderclan battle cry. Forestspots leapt on top of Ratscar, who was heading towards the nursery. She snarled and dug her claws into his shoulders and raked her hind claws down his back. Ratscar threw her off and tackled her. He bit at her throat. Forestspots rolled away and pinned Ratscar to the ground. She put all her weight on his chest in an attempt to squish him nearly to death. Ratscar gasped and pleaded to be let go. Forestspots relaxed and he fled the camp.

The victory was sort lived before a dark grey tom crashed into her. The tom snarled and raked his claws across Forestspots' side. She yowled in pain. Anger guiding her paws, Forestspots dove underneath the tom, leaped up, and sent the tom toppling over. Forestspots instantly leaped onto the tom and used the 'squashing technique'. She watched the tom flee and horror meet her gaze.

Forestspots saw Thornclaw being pummeled by two toms. And she saw Speckledpelt struggling with a she-cat. Forsetspots knew they would be killed without her assistance. But she could only save one. Her sister, or her mate.


	3. Chapter 3 Riverclan Invaders?

Forestspots couldn't choose. She couldn't. Just when she was about to give up, and idea struck her. Grinning wildly, Forestspots streaked to her sister and grabbed the she-cats scruff. With all the power in Starclan, Forestspots threw the cat at the toms attacking Thornclaw. The three cats tumbled over in a pile and one tripped Blackstar.

Firestar had him pinned in an instant. "Call off the attack!" roared Firestar.

Blackstar had no choice. "Shadowclan retreat!" he yowled.

Forestspots smiled as the cats fled after Blackstar, tails between their legs. Thornclaw stood beside his mate. "We got 'em." Forestspots purred.

"You got 'em. You knocked over Blackstar, the winning move." Thornclaw mewed.

The other cats gathered and purred brightly at Forestspots. They cheered her name. That night, she slept soundly, knowing she saved her clan.

Two sunrises later, Forestspots awoke to the sound of movement outside the den. She peered out and saw two Riverclan cats stumbling through the camp. They looked weak and injured. One fell and begged to be killed. The second nodded at the medicine den and whispered something soft. The first moaned with pain and lay on the ground. Forestspots slipped out of the den. "Ahem. But, what are you doing here?" she inquired in a gentle tone.

The cats were obviously scared and in no condition for a fight. They looked like they just came out of one. "Please, my apprentice needs herbs. My clan cannot provide for her." The cat mewed nervously.

Forestspots led her and her apprentice to the medicine den. Jayfeather was awake, sorting herbs. "Shadowclan." Coughed the apprentice.

"Jayfeather, these cats need you." Forestspots called softly.

"It was Shadowclan." Mewed the pale grey tabby. "They attacked us on the border. Don't know why…" she trailed off. "I'm Greymist ant that's Troutpaw."

Troutpaw raised her head. Forestspots saw the gash on the tiny cat's neck that was bleeding. Forestspots padded off knowing the cats were in good paws. Dawn was beginning to show its light and Brambleclaw was arranging patrols. "Thornclaw, can we talk?" Forestspots called.

Thornclaw stretched and followed his mate. When they were in the forest away from all other cats, Forestspots spoke. "This may seem sudden, but I wanna have kits."

Thornclaw lit up. "Me too! We'd make great kits and…"

Forestspots smiled as her mate went on and on about kits. She silenced him with a purr and brushed against him. She didn't want the moment to stop, but then she heard a commotion coming from the camp.

Forestspots darted home quickly. She saw that the clan had discovered the Riverclan cats. They were leaving under Firestar's will. Forestspots knew he was sending them away because of the battle that had occurred. Thornclaw purred and nudged her. "Now, where were we…" he mewed.

Forestspots giggled like a kit and padded after her mate.


	4. Chapter 4 Kits and Lies

Forestspots curled her tail around her two kits. Dragonkit, her beautiful tortoiseshell tom and her ginger she-cat, Gracekit. Speckledpelt's kits, two ruddy toms like their father, Blazekit and Lizardkit, were becoming apprentices today.

Gracekit sat calmly next to her mother. Dragonkit, however, had pounced on the senior warriors' tails and bumped into them rudely. "Dragonkit!" hissed Forestspots when she saw him growl at a warrior. "That is disrespect! Apologize now!"

Dragonkit lowered his eyes and muttered a soft apology. Forestspots cuffed him gently over his ears. "Serves you right." Giggled Gracekit.

Forestspots tucked Dragonkit underneath her and turned her attention back to the ceremony. Firestar named the kits apprentices and Blazepaw was to be mentored by Greystripe and Lizardpaw was Mousewhisker's apprentice. "When will I be an apprentice?" asked Dragonkit excitedly.

'Not soon enough.' Thought Forestspots. "When you are old enough." She said aloud.

"But that's forever away!"

"No it isn't you'll be fine, my darling."

Just then, Thornclaw padded through the thorn tunnel with a fat squirrel in his jaws. Dragonkit and Gracekit raced to him squealing with delight. Seeing her kits eating made Forestspots realize how hungry she was.

She trotted to the fresh-kill pile and picked out a black bird. She took a few bites and then saw her sister standing over her. "Want some?" asked Forestspots.

"No." growled Speckledpelt in a dark tone.

Forestspots knew something was wrong. "What is it? Are you okay?"

Speckledpelt looked at Forestspots with the fury of Lionclan in her eyes. "Why would you tell Foxleap I didn't love him?" she shrieked furiously. "He doesn't want anything to do with me now because you told him I only was his mate to get attention! He's going to tell our kits I hate them! Why?"

"Calm down Speckledpelt. I didn't say anything to Foxleap. I definitely am not the cat who would want to sabotage your happiness with Foxleap."

Speckledpelt whined with impatience. "But he-"

"I'll go find the little liar for you. I promise."

Before Speckledpelt could respond, Forestspots walked away to try to find the cat responsible for hurting her sister.


	5. Chapter 5 Tigerheart's Trap

Forestspots padded through the forest. She didn't go far when she heard voices. She ducked into a pile of bracken and slithered foreword. She couldn't see the cats but could hear them. "I did as you asked. When can I be finished?" Forestspots recognized Foxleap's whimper.

"When Thunderclan has fallen and Shadowclan is the ruler of all." Hissed a voice. Forestspots nearly yowled in anger when she realized it was Greymist.

Forestspots contained her anger and listened further. "Please, my mate hates me because of this. I feel like a traitor and what if Firestar catches me?"

Greymist snarled and Forestspots thought she knocked over Foxleap for she heard a soft thud. "You fool!" shouted Greymist. "You dare disobey me! I could kill you in an instant you little twerp! Do your job and tear Thunderclan apart and you'll have a nice high spot among the elites. You and your stupid family too."

Forestspots knew what was going on. Shadowclan was once again trying to take control of the forest. She had to tell Firestar before Shadowclan went on with the plan.

Forestspots angrily stormed into Firestar's den. Firestar saw her and smiled. "Hello Forestspots. How are those crazy kits of yours?" he purred.

"Firestar, I have reason to believe that Shadowclan is once again plotting to overthrow the forest. And that Foxleap is helping them."

Firestar's whiskers twitched. He slipped out onto highledge and yowled, "Greystripe, Brambleclaw, Thornclaw, Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Spiderleg, Birchfall, Mousewhisker, Lionblaze, Dovepaw, Toadstep, and Foxleap come with me." Roared Firestar.

"Should I come?" Forestspots whispered.

Firestar nodded. Forestspots darted to the nursery and saw Ferncloud and Daisy happily playing with her kits. "Ferncloud, do you mind watching them for a little longer? Firestar needs me for a mission." Forestspots mewed softly.

"Of course!" purred Ferncloud.

"Mommy, where are you going?" Dragonkit mewed anxiously.

"I'm going on a secret mission with Firestar."

Gracekit gasped. "Are you going to battle?" she whispered in excitement.

Forestspots grinned. "I might be."

Dragonkit rubbed against her. "Just come back, okay."

"I will, my little Dragonkit."

Forestspots walked out to join the patrol. Firestar looked incredibly angry. He stormed on towards Shadowclan. He didn't stop to wait for a patrol. He stormed on to the camp. Shocked whispers and stares of terror came from the cats inside the Shadowclan camp. Wide-eyed kits were shoved back inside the nursery. "Blackstar!" roared Firestar. "Show yourself!"

Blackstar slipped out of his den. "What is it Firestar?" he mewed nonchalantly.

"I think you know exactly why I'm here you filthy lying fox-heart."

Forestspots and the rest of the patrol stared with open jaws at Firestar. He was angrier than Forestspots had thought. "I don't understand." Said Blackstar.

"Your plot to overthrow the forest!"

Blackstar growled. "How dare you accuse me of such a foul crime! You and I both know I would never have any motive to do so!"

Foxleap stepped up. "Blackstar has nothing to do with this." His head turned and he faced a snickering tom, Tigerheart.

Tigerheart sat on his haunches and chuckled. He unsheathed his claws and examined them. "Yes. I am the traitor you're looking for." He stood up and looked at the Thunderclan cats with the glare of Tigerstar. "And you've all fallen right into my trap. He let out the yowl of a battle cry and Riverclan cats swarmed the camp and launched themselves at the Thunderclan patrol.


	6. Chapter 6 Star

Forestspots and Thornclaw huddled together outside of the medicine cats den. Thunderclan had won, at a great cost. Firestar had died, and soon, Brambleclaw would. Forestspots would never forget the battle…

Forsetspots was struggling to keep the cats away from her. Her body stung from the wounds all over her. Suddenly, a loud, pained yowl split the battle. Forestspots saw Squirrelflight standing over Brambleclaw's limp body. In the split second pause, Tigerheart raced for his second victim. "Die, Thunderclan!" he shrieked as he tore his claws through Firestar's stomach like Tigerstar had been killed.

After that, the Riverclan cats panicked and fled and Blackstar killed Tigerheart. Brambleclaw lifted head. "Help…" he croaked.

"We need to get him back, now!" shouted Forestspots.

She saw Foxleap leaving. "I did this. It's my fault. I don't deserve to go home." He mumbled.

Forestspots grabbed Brambleclaw's scruff.

"Forestspots, Brambleclaw needs you." Jayfeather called softly.

Thornclaw nudged her. Forestspots purred gently and entered the medicine den.

Brambleclaw looked at her. His eyes were dull. Forestspots knew he was on the verge of death. "There is no one to take my place." He wheezed. "So you must."

"But, my kits…"

"Will be fine. They are almost apprentices. You must become the leader." Brambleclaw flashed a grin. He sighed and rested his head down. Then his eyes shut forever.

"May Starclan guide your soul." Forestspots whispered and lowered her head.

She walked out of the den and past Thornclaw. She ignored wailing cats and terrified apprentices. She walked onto highledge and raised her head. "Cats of Thunderclan. We won this battle and as Brambleclaw's dying wish, I-I … I will become leader."

The cats nodded in acceptance. After today's events, they need a cat to tell them that they were going to be cared for and protected. Forestspots saw how dark it was and slipped down from highledge. She walked in silence out of the camp. She wanted to receive her nine lives as quickly as possible.

Forestspots walked through the silence of the night to the moon pool. Once there, she lay down and touched her nose to the frigid water and closed her eyes. She opened them and saw she was surrounded by cats with stars in their pelts. She recognized almost all of them. A fiery tom padded towards her with a dark brown tabby at his side. Forestspots nearly cried out when she realized they were Firestar and Brambleclaw. She dipped he head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to see you again." She mewed.

"I am pleased to see you will take my place." Firestar purred.

"Have you come to give me a life?" Forestspots asked.

"Yes. But we must strip you of your old one. That is very painful. So can receiving lives."

Forestspots nodded. She let Firestar approach her and suddenly, she felt unbearable pain. She yowled loudly and crumpled to the ground shaking uncontrollably. "The worst is over." Firestar said when the pain subsided in Forestspots. "Now, I will give you wisdom. Use this life to guide your clan through the hardest of times."

The life surged through Forestspots and ran to her head before vanishing. Brambleclaw stepped forward. "Next, I will give you endurance. This life will give you the strength and energy to protect your clan."

This life made Forestspots feel fatigued and sore all over. A beautiful slender calico she-cat padded up to forward. "Mother." Whispered Forestspots.

Gentle step nodded and touched noses with her daughter. "My dearest Forestspots. I will give you love to have the will to protect your clan and have the will to die for them."

The life raged through Forestspots and she felt pain and anger. When it subsided, she got energy from Runningwind, courage from Bluestar, kindness from Tallstar, faith from Molekit, justice from Longtail. Her last life came from Spottedleaf, Forestspots' half-sister. She receiver the gift of compassion and gentleness.

After getting her name, Foreststar, she woke up and walked home. It was dawn when she arrived. Thornclaw and their kits were waiting for her. "I'm so proud of you." Whispered Thornclaw.

Foreststar was tackled by her kits. "Wow you're the leader! Can we be apprentices now? Can you be our mentor? Can we live in the leader's den too!" the kits asked her.

Foreststar winked and bounded up to highledge. "As my first act of leader. Dragonkit, Gracekit, step forward. Do you promise to listen to your mentor and uphold your duties as apprentices?"

"I do!" shrieked Gracekit.

"I do!" yelled Dragonkit.

"Then Dragonpaw, your mentor will be Blossomfall and Gracepaw, your mentor will be Toadstep."

Foreststar's kits touched noses with their mentors and followed them out of camp. The rest of the cats went on about their lives. Thornclaw trotted to his mate. "You are still my shining star." He purred softly.

"And you're mine." Foreststar mewed.

She and Thornclaw sat together and watched over the camp. Foreststar knew she would be okay as long as she had Thornclaw to lean on.


End file.
